


Handcuffed

by Elsa_T



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa_T/pseuds/Elsa_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can she dominate him?<br/>Can he be dominated by her?<br/>An hot hot hot small story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffed

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing about The Blacklist.

The day was extremely tiring. Red drag his tired body to the bed, lying down dress on the same. Will rest a little, just until his muse gets home.

But fatigue is too high. Lets himself go. Lost between dreams and realities, laughs and whispers, touches and movements.

Wakes up and opens his eyes but it is dark. Moves but is attached to something. Will be sleeping?

Hears her laugh. A sweet and (little) innocent laughter.

"Lizzie." Calls for her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She looks intently to him while listening to his question.

"Today you're mine, Raymond Reddington." Responds with a whisper in his ear, accompanied by a kiss along the jaw.

Blindfolded him, handcuffed him and left him completely naked during the process.

"What are your intentions, my dear?" Red questioning her, raising an eyebrow and with a sly smile.

"Use and abuse." Red chuckled at her response. His eyes are darker and brighter than ever. Dilated pupils.

Mentally, Red tries to imagine the scene in which it will be inserted. He is not used to being immobilized. Normally he is the one that immobilizes. However, it is dangerous. It's exciting. It's different. Awaits. For something. Feels.

A slight shift by the skin, immediately shivers him all. A feather. Are gentle movements that runs his whole body. Is everywhere. Contorts the body within a few moves he can make. Liz laughs. She's enjoying the moment.

Banks him a slight but sweet kiss on his chest. Another in neck. Another in thigh. He bites his lip. Another in leg. One below the belly. Another in arm. Another in mouth. But flees when he wanted more. She is provoke him the most. Really.

If it weren't those handcuffs preventing his free movement, Red would feel able to possess her with an abnormal brutality. Usually he's more tender and sweet with his Lizzie. That desire gives himself a galloping unbridled intention.

"Oh if I catch you, Lizzie ..." His voice is so deep and husky, hungry with desire.

"What would you do me?" Liz plays with words, plays with pleasure, plays with him.

Red says nothing else, apart from a lost moan in his throat. Feels her tongue swirling in his sex. Ecstasy spreads increasingly by his body. She starts a whole set of movements with her tongue and lips like no other woman did to him. And they were not so few. He boils. She stops. He is increasingly uncontrolled. She knows. She knows every inch of his skin and knows all his body's reactions. She is a profiler of his body too.

Sits on his naked chest. He feels a moist heat. And a scent he loves absorb. Makes an obscene motion with his tongue. He does want to savor her. She approaches just enough for him to touch her with the tip of the tongue. But she backs to flee. Only provokes. She's diabolical.

His hard sex throbs with excitement. Longs for the arrival of her wet sex.

Runs through his body with light and delicate touch of her hands. She approaches a premeditated siege to what both want. As much as Liz try, she can't bear to wait. She's wet. She's burning. She's intoxicated.

Sits on his hard sex, hiding it at once inside of her. Both moan in deep sexy voices. It is what they most wanted to feel. Starts jumping wildly in her own rhythm only she controls. Today, Red is a mere actor without discretion.

They extend the maximum that wonderful merging of their bodies. The whirl of sensations hits them like a hurricane. There is no tomorrow. Just now. Only her. Only him. Only them.

She increases the pace more and more and more, is close to reaching the top. He also. He attempts to endure. Liz explodes on him. Red explodes inside her.

"You'll pay for this, sweetheart."

"We'll see."

AN: I hope you enjoy. Another hot, hot, hot moment. I can't resist imagine them in this mouse and cat game. Just one-shot.


End file.
